


A Moment

by 1stDraft



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Gifts, Ouihaw, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stDraft/pseuds/1stDraft
Summary: Ashe tries to have a moment but things don't always go so smoothly.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Moment

Ashe paces in her hotel room. She grits her teeth as another shiver passes through her. She lowered the A/C as far down as she could get it to reacquaint herself with the cold.

Amélie was coming.

It had been two weeks since they last saw each other. Felt like two fucking years. Ashe had sent B.O.B. out to the airport over an hour ago. Each minute that passes keeps her on edge.

At the sounds coming from the living area, Ashe stops her pacing. The door to the bedroom opens faster than she would have liked. She looks like fool, standing in place, nearly shivering to death as Amélie steps inside the bedroom with B.O.B. in tow.

Cold lips press against Ashe’s cheeks. A quick greeting as Amélie passes her by. Ashe grins, reaching up to her face to wipe at the smear of purple lipstick stuck to her skin. She watches Amélie give B.O.B. detailed instructions for each of the five suitcases the omnic has balanced in giant, metallic hands.

Finished with her list tasks for B.O.B., Amélie finally turns around. She locks eyes with Ashe as she takes a seat on the edge of the king-sized bed. “You’re freezing.”

Ashe holds back her growing grin. “I think the air’s broken.”

Amélie flicks her gaze to the thermostat. She crosses her legs and busies her hands with unbuttoning her coat. “Is that what you’re going with?”

“You know,” Ashe gets closer and leans against the bed post nearest Amélie, “maybe my hand slipped.” Her fingers settle on the diamond necklace sitting on a pretty neck, the one she gave Amélie last time they got together. Upon closer inspection, Ashe finds Amélie is wearing the matching earrings as well. She can’t help the smile that stretches across her lips.

Shrugging out of her coat, Amélie sets it down behind her. She raises a brow as she catches Ashe’s gaze. “It did?” A voice dripping with doubt.

“Mhm.” Ashe pulls her hand away and reaches into her pocket. “I’ll have it fixed later, don’t you worry about me, darlin’.” She slides a velvet pouch from her pocket, prying it open with slow fingers. “Gotcha something.” The cold touch against her skin as Amélie plucks the pouch from her grasp sends a shiver up her arm.

Purple lips twitch into a fraction of a smile when she peers into the pouch. The smile widens as Amélie pulls out her gift, examining the diamond bracelet hanging off her outstretched fingers. She turns her wrist over and holds it out.

Ashe doesn’t waste a second as she takes hold of the bracelet and unclasps it with practiced ease. She drapes her gift around an icy wrist, taking her time with the clasp, letting that addicting cold seep into the tips of her fingers. “Prettiest wrist I’ve ever seen.” Ashe threads her fingers with Amélie’s and leans down to press a kiss just above sparkling diamonds.

From the corner of her eye, Ashe spots B.O.B. tiptoeing to the bed. She holds back a scowl as she watches him take Amélie’s coat from the bed. With a curt tip of her head, she gestures for him to get out. Sure, he was doing his job, but he was also killing the mood.

B.O.B. tilts his head and points to the walk-in closet, holding up the coat for Ashe to understand what he was doing.

A sigh escapes frustrated lips. “You can finish that later, just go.” She gestures between Amélie and herself. “I’m trying to have a moment with my lady.” Ashe’s face heats up at the laugh that Amélie gives.

“If you wanted a ‘moment’,” Amélie lets go of Ashe’s hand and snakes her arms around Ashe’s waist, pulling Ashe against her, “all you had to do was ask.”

“Yeah well,” the heat burning at Ashe’s cheeks refuses to relent, “what’s the point if I can’t woo you first?” She avoids Amélie’s gaze at the continued laughter, choosing to glare at B.O.B. until he finally scoots away towards the door, coat still draped over his arm.

The door slides shut behind B.O.B.

Amélie reaches up a hand, gently guiding Ashe to look at her. “Now, where were we?”

Embarrassment fades with those sharp eyes focused on Ashe. She catches the way they flicker towards her lips. Along her jaw. And down her neck. Ashe leans down, pressing a kiss to the corner of Amélie’s lips. She reaches for her tie, fiddling with the knot as she speaks. “I was talking about how I’ve never seen anyone more beautiful than you.”

Amélie gives a slow smile. “I didn’t catch that part.”

“I was getting’ there darlin’.”


End file.
